Solaris United ARG/intel
Timestamped in UTC. __TOC__ 2018/10/23 18:02 | :: Version 5.24 starting up :: | Transmission protocol initiating... :::... Connecting to data structures... :::... ...Complete /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/23 18:04 Welcome to the new #intel channel. As you continue to recruit new members for Solaris United, I will trust you with new information. The Business 2018/10/23 18:13 Repossession. Nasty business. The Solaris need cybernetic upgrades to protect themselves from the hostile Vallis climate. And guess who supplies the upgrades? Nef Anyo and the bloody Taxmen. We’re forced to do the work, and then we pay the Taxmen for the ‘pleasure’ of hard labor. Because of these mandatory body mods, we all live in debt to our Corpus overlords. It’s a vicious cycle we cannot escape through obedience. In Fortuna, we live in fear of ‘repossession.’ At any hour of the day, Nef can send one of his vile repo squads down here to ‘take back what’s theirs.’ Limb by limb, piece by piece, the Taxmen will rip out your cybernetics until there's nothing left of you. We must fight back, Outworlders. Because if we lose, we lose everything. /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/10/29 22:31 /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/29 22:33 The Taxmen have a disturbing protocol they call ‘brain-shelving.’ For major debts or acts of defiance, the repo squad will tear you apart and keep your brain ‘tanked’ in a storage facility. Your brain will stay there until your friends or family can clear away your initial debt. Then the Taxmen will graciously release what’s left of you. And when — and only when — your loved ones can afford to buy a new Rig to house your brain, you’ll return to a functional, conscious life. Absolutely dreadful. /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/10/31 00:44 /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/10/31 00:47 Little Duck. One of our best agents. My former protégé. Just look at that rap sheet! If our distraction works, she'll fly in tonight with those Reactors and Catalysts. /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/11/06 22:29 /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/11/06 22:29 Poor Thursby. First he loses his parents on Deck 12, then he inherits their debt. Now he’s facing repossession. I need to tell Eudico about this. /// END TRANSMISSION /// 2018/11/08 03:07 /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/11/08 03:07 Zuud’s a few circuits short of a full board, but I can’t blame her. Another Deck 12 survivor. A night of horrors, to be sure. Precious few of us escaped alive, none of us intact, fleeing to the shadows. Zuud lost her entire family in the flames. All six of her sisters. Eudico still blames herself. /// END TRANSMISSION /// /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// The Business 2018/11/08 19:46 Eudico. Nef Anyo’s loyal floor boss. Or so it would seem from her report. Clean as a whistle on paper. Her reputation is why we’re still alive. We’ll all get brain-shelved if Nef finds out she’s the leader of Solaris United. Well... she was our leader. Eudico put an end to Solaris United after Deck 12. “No more muckin’ blood on my hands,” she said. Outworlders, when you get here, Eudico is the one you’ll need to talk to first. We need to move past Deck 12. Help me convince her to bring back Solaris United. /// END TRANSMISSION ///